The present invention relates generally to air filters, and more particularly, to a foldable filter for an air filtration unit. The present invention also relates to a method for packaging, shipping, displaying, and positioning the foldable filter into an air filtration unit.
Conventional air filters are common in the air purification art for absorbing odors and/or particulate matter. A typical filter is often manufactured for use in a specific air purifier. Certain tower-style air purifiers utilize filters which may be exceptionally long compared to the width and thickness of the filter.
Not surprisingly, this awkward shape does not allow for convenient shipping. Atypical package or box dimensions are required to pack the filters for shipping. This is disadvantageous to both the shipper and the carrier. The shape also makes display of the filter in retail stores cumbersome. Valuable shelf space is wasted, and consequently fewer filters or other products are capable of display.
It is therefore desirable to develop an air filter which, while still suited for normal use in an air filtration unit, alleviates the difficulties of shipping and displaying of the prior art filters. It is further desirable to develop a method of shipping, displaying, and positioning such filters in air filtration units.